Revival of Light
by Shiori Mayonaka no Yume
Summary: As a way to heal from the past, Kagome heads to Port Island to finish her schooling and play catch up with an old friend. However, Fate can't seem to give her break and no sooner does she leave the train station, a brand new adventure beging. FIRST ever!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is something I wanted to write for the longest of time. Hopefully this will help my creative juices flowing again, because I can't even stand the way my fics look right now, like…I don't even know why I have fans or gotten reviews because it's just..So bad. So hopefully with this fic I will have gotten at least a little bit better.

Title: Once in a blue moon.

Inuyasha and Persona 3/P3P Xover

Pairing: Kagome/? Minako/? Minato/?

Rating: T for violence for now. May change.

Changes: Kagome went into the feudal era at 14 instead of 15 and was born 1992 instead of 1982. Also, both Minako and Minato will be in this fic. Minato was already part of S.E.E.S, and Minako had just returned from the hospital.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kagome, maybe you should relocate yourself. You haven't been the same since you came home from the past."<em>

"_What's gotten into you Kagome? I mean, I know it's you, but you seem colder and your eyes lost that shine."_

"_Nee-chan, what happened in the past?"_

"_Kagome-I'm sorry but…"_

"_Kagome-chan!"_

"_Kagome-chan"_

"_Kagome-sama"_

"_Kaa-san."_

"_Miko. Where do you want to go?"_

"Due to a malfunction in the switching system, today's rail schedule has been greatly altered. We apologize to any customers who were in a hurry the next stop is Iwatodai." Opening her eyes slowly, Kagome looked around and stretched. Standing up to get her bag, her long braid bounced with her movement. Her mind was always racing and her thoughts were all over the place.

Two years. It has been two years since the jewel was complete. She was excited, and in love. Everything felt like it was going to end well for her but everything changed. Her return home was one of confusion and chaos. Covered in blood and in the arms of a man she didn't know, her mother was silent and helped the man clean the broken, blank eyed girl he wouldn't let go.

Two years of collecting jewel shard and making friends in two different time periods. Two years of risking her life every day for a time that was not hers. There wasn't a day when Kagome wondered, _"What would happen if I just left the past and never came back?"_ and other selfish thoughts but her heart wouldn't let her turn her back on something she caused. She had to finish it all the way through. All her friends were suffering because of her and they continued to fight, so for her to quit was unacceptable.

She wasn't expecting them to abandon her. Not when she threw away her own life for them but they did.

Sighing, the train came to a stop and ignoring the parting message; Kagome walked off the train and headed towards her destination. She was damn near 3 hours late but she would get there on her own time. Everything was quiet just like the train ride to this place. A small smile on her face as she remembered choosing Iwatodai over all the areas she could have went to study. It wasn't heavily populated like Tokyo at all and plus, she was going to see an old acquaintance of hers.

Her familiar yellow book bag was slung over her shoulders and the steady clicking of her heels as she walked out of the station sounded louder that it should with the eerie quite looming on her. As soon as she got out side of the train station all of her senses were screaming at her. Coffin like objects were gave off an eerie red color, the sky was green and the moon was an odd yellow and larger than normal. Blood was covering everything, and was everywhere.

'I know better than this. It seems like no matter where I go, odd crap seems to happen to me. I'm sure this will be explained later. For now, I will just head to the dorm.' The walk to the dorm was deathly quiet and every now and again, a dark shadow would race at her but she would just let lose a small amount of her power and they ran away.

Finally, somewhere around 12:50 in the morning, Kagome was in front of the dorms. The lights were still on, and she was filled with guilt. She didn't think someone would wait up for her this late, not with school in the morning. Opening the door, she stepped in to hear voice talking in another room. Walking towards the voices she couldn't help but notice how large the room was. 'This building is a little nice to be a dorm for high school students.' She thought.

"I'm glad you're quick to understand." She heard a man say as she walked into the room. The first on that noticed her presence was a handsome grey-silver haired teen. 'No amber eyes? Progress. Such a pretty eye color.' She thought, smiling a little. "I hope I am not interrupting anything." All the others jumped or winced at the sound of her voice and turned towards her. One held a gun rose to her head as if she was going to shoot herself and faster than they could imagine, Kagome was across the room and holding the gun in her hands. "What is wrong with you! Don't you know you shouldn't point guns at yourself like that, whatever you are going though in life you should talk to someone before you try this."

"Higurashi-san, you have arrived."

"Drop the formalities Mitsuru-chan, you know me better than that."

The red haired beauty chuckled and nodded. "Still the same as ever I see? This meeting is over, I will talk to you all soon. As for now, I would like you all to meet Higurashi Kagome. She will be staying with us to finish her schooling." She turned towards Kagome and nodded.

"Higurashi, Kagome. Blood type AB, Libra, age 16." Was all she told them. All eyes were locked on her, and she bowed to them.

"Oh, well, My name is Yukari Takeba. Age 16." Said the girl she ripped the gun from. Confusion and fear was in her aura and Kagome smirked.

"Akihiko Sanada. Age 17. Nice to meet you." The silver-haired boy said with an awkward smile. His aura was a neutral tone to it and radiated with a feel of urgency. 'Must be a fighter.' She thought.

"Arisato, Minato. Age 16. Nice to meet you." The blue eyes, and dark blue haired teenaged boy said. 'The quiet and reserved type. As if I didn't have enough people with these characteristics in my life. His aura was friendly though and shown with genuine curiosity.

"Arisato, Minako. Age 16. Please to meet you." A red eyed, chestnut colored hair girl told her. Kagome couldn't help but give the girl a small smile. Her aura radiated happiness and her smile was infectious.

"And we talked over the phone. It is nice to finally meet you." Ikutsuki said giving her an easy smile. Kagome's eyes narrowed at the man and turned back to Mitsuru. "So, was all my furniture moved in?" Mitsuru nodded. "The rest came in earlier this morning. Let me show you were to put you're things. Good night he rest of you."

"Oyasumi-nasai minna." Kagome said to then, bowed, and then let Mitsuru show her to her room.

"Ikutsuki-san, who is she?"

"Higurashi-chan? Oh, she is an old family friend of the Kirijo family. Currently, she will be entering school with the rest of you as a junior. Please regard her kindly, and also try and keep the S.E.E.S. project on the low. We don't need to pull any innocents in with the situation."

The others nodded and Yukari and Minako headed to bed. Akihiko got ready to leave too until the quiet voice of their leader spoke out. "Ikutsuki-san. I have a feeling that she should know."

"Oh? How so?"

"It was 12:50 when she arrived here. If she was completely normal, wouldn't she have been here much later since she would have been in a coffin?" Ikutsuki's eyes widened and nodded. "I will speak with Mitsuru about this. I am sure if you noticed this small factor, then she must have as well."

Akihiko bid them good night and headed off to bed. The girl was a different one. When she had entered the room, he didn't see or hear her. He FELT her enter the room. It was as if warmth had entered the room, and when he turned, haunting silver-blue eyes bored into his Grey-green ones. Her eyes reflected so many emotions in one that he had to look away. 'What kind of things did she go through to have eyes like that?' he wondered.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kagome woke up because she felt a presence outside her door. "I am awake." She called out. A startled squeak was heard and Kagome chuckled. "Um, I hope I'm not bothering you but we wanted to know if you wanted to walk to school together?" it took a moment but Kagome recognized the voice. It was Yukari Takeba.'<p>

"Give me a moment to prepare myself and I will meet you at the door Takeba-san." She said while grabbing her uniform. From the other side of the door she could hear Takeba and Arisato talking as they left.

"Wow, she's so formal and polite." Minako said. Yukari nodded. "How did she know I was going to knock on her door though?"? Minako shrugged.

After taking a shower and deciding on how she was going to wear her hair, Kagome was ready for her first day of school at Gekkoukan High School.

Grabbing her briefcase, Kagome left her room and saw Minato walking out of his room on her way down.

"Ohayo, Arisato-san." Kagome greeted with a small smile.

"Ohayo, Higurashi-san." He greeted back with a nod. The two of them headed to the front together in silence. "Ohayo!" Minako greeted the two when they made it to the door. Kagome smiled at her and nodded. "Higurashi-san, you look really nice." Yukari said with a small smile.

Kagome wore the school uniform but added a bit of a touch to it. Kagome wore a black corset vest over her school blouse with a dark red tie instead of a ribbon. Her skirt reached her mid-thigh, she wore black tights, showing no skin and had a pair 3 inch heels in her hand. Her long black hair was curled and had a red hair band in her hair. Her bangs were pulled to the left of her face with a black clip that looked like a spider.

"Wow. You have really long hair Higurashi-san." Minako said as Kagome pulled on her black blazer and shoes. It looked even longer loose than when she had it in the braid early that morning.

"Arisato-san?"

"Hai?"

"Just call me Kagome. I'm not a fan of formalities." She said. Minako smiled at her. "Then call me Minako."

The two girls nodded and then walked out the door together.

* * *

><p>School was school no matter where you went but she did in fact enjoy school here. She never had seen teachers so excited to teach than Mr. Ono and Mr. Edogawa. Kagome smiled as she thought about her History's teacher's fondness for the Warring states Era. Mitsuru told her that she had to join a club and couldn't decide which one. She didn't want to join tennis or boxing, and she wasn't fond of much else, so she decided to sign up for Kendo or Archery. Heading to the Kendo area first, Kagome opened the door only to have the tip of a shinai pointed in her face.<p>

"I am sorry but we do not allow girls to join the Kendo club any longer. Lack of dedication and constant drop outs made this decision final." Pushing the shinai out of her face, Kagome tugged it out of her hand and swiftly cracked him on the head.

"That's not how you should address your senpai." She said entering the dojo. The practice that was going on before she entered the room stopped and all eyes were on her.

"What do you think you are doing?" a loud boy yelled at her.

"Can I help you miss?" a polite voice asked her from behind his _men_.

"Yes, I would actually like to join the club. I have practice Kendo for the last year and since I live here now I won't be able to continue to practice with my school."

Removing his _men_, a young but mature face, with deep brown eyes greeted her. "My name is Kumura, Kazushiro. I am the homeroom teacher of 1-A and also teach Advanced Chemistry. If you are serious about joining this club, I need you to suit up and join us."

* * *

><p>As Yukari, Junpei and Minako talked, with Minato talking when asked a question, the door slid open and an average looking boy rushed in. "There is some guy fighting Kumura-sensei! I heard he's from class 2-A, the advanced class."<p>

"No way!" and few students raced to the dojo.

"We should check it out to ay Yuka-tan?" Yukari rolled her eyes.

"Why would I can about that anyway?"

"Isn't Kagome-chan in class 2-A, maybe she's down there two and we could all walk home together." Minako said. This time Yukari agreed and the small group headed to the dojo. As they arrived they noticed it was packed. "Minato-kun, do you see Kagome-chan?"

"I can't see and she is pretty short." He said trying to get around the screaming girls and towards Akihiko who was standing with Mitsuru. Following his lead, the four of them reached the impressed looking group.

"What's going on?" Yukari asked.

"Kumura-sensei was challenged by a student in order to join the club. They have been going at it for at least 20 minutes now." Akihiko told them.

"Why?" Minato asked. For some reason it looked as if the smaller person was holding back even though Kumura was giving his all.

Due to the fact that a lot of girls were constantly joining the club in order to be around Kumura-sensei or some of the other student males, they had enforced a no female rule."

"Wait, why would a male student fight over a rule against females?" Junpei asked.

Minato looked at the fighting pair and finally a blow was landed. It grew quiet in the arena as the looks of all the kendo students faces fell completely.

"No way. Gyakudou…" one of them whispered.

"I'm still confused."

As the person removed their helmet, Minato looked at Junpei as said, "That's because the student fighting is a girl." Jaw as slacked as the large group of girls and the kendo team, Junpei could only watch as the girl unwound her braid from the tight bun she had it in.

"So can I join?" she asked. The stares she was getting was making her giddy and anxious.

"We will see you tomorrow then." Kumura said, after taking of his _men_.

Kagome smiled brightly and bowed and then…

"KYA! Kagome-senpai is so awesome!"

"Way to go Kagome-san!"

"Higurashi-senpai!"

"Higurashi-san!"

"SO COOL!"

Kagome felt her cheeks warm at the cheers from her fellow students.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Kagome went into her room. She had talked with the group more to learn more about them and tease Junpei for a bit Kagome headed to her room for the night. Turning on her light, she knew, without a doubt, that someone had been in her room.<p>

'If I find out someone is snooping on me there will be hell to pay.' She thought quietly. Pulling out her cell phone she dialed an number and smiled as it was picked up on the second ring.

'Hai, Higurashi desu.'

"Okaa-san." A gasp was heard on the other line.

'Kagome-chan. I miss you so much, Souta, Otou-san its Kagome!' Kagome could hear her brother cry out and her grandfather's loud cheer.

'I am going to put you on speakerphone.'

"Hello Jii-chan, Gaki-chan."

'Hey! I am not a brat! How are you Ane-ue?' another smile graced her face. After returning home, Souta held an even deeper respect for her and started calling her Ane-ue instead of Onee-chan.

'Kagome! if you need to take a break I can call your school for you to tell them you are ill, I came up with 40 more rare disease.' Giggling, Kagome sighed.

"No thank you Jii-chan, I need to stay in school. Hopefully, I will be in strong physical condition all year. I am doing alright Otouto. I am captain of the Kendo team effective immediately. I fought our instructor and he promoted me."

'Sugoi!' he cried.

'I want you to be very careful Kagome. I know you will do well and I pray I get to see your real smile soon. I miss you so much.'

Kagome felt her eyes water at the strong emotions in her mother's voice. Even after she realized her daughters personality did a complete 360 she still treated her the same and she loved her for that.

'now, get some sleep. I know you have a long day ahead of you.'

"Hai. Oyasumi-nasai minna."

'Oyasumi Kagome-chan! Ganbatte!' they said back and she hung up.

Turning of her lights, Kagome climbed in her bed and closed her eyes to sleep. It was only 9:00 but she was used to sleeping early only to wake up before the sun rose.

That feeling she was being watched however, hindered that sleep. As she lay there, pretending to sleep, she heard the small beep from her alarm clock letting her know that it was midnight. Pushing her aura out and around the dorm, she couldn't feel the traces of anyone's aura meaning they were all gone.

'I need to get to the bottom of this immediately.' She thought turning to look out her window. The bright eerie moon light lit her room and the horrible green of the sky only made it seem larger. Mitsuru is going to have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow.' For now, Kagome turned over and went to sleep.

Never noticing the small pair of eyes on the ceiling above her, watching her every breath.

* * *

><p>Pretty long for a first chapter right? I know, only 3 thousand character but hey it's something. I'm, going to keep it at this length just about. More or less anyway. So review, and if someone is interested in being my beta, then send me a PM, got questions, ask them. Got a problem, keep it moving. :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

So! I had to hard reset my computer and lost all of my almost finished story files..so now I have to re write this from scratch and since I had 15 pages and it is all gone I'm going to break this chapter in half maybe...lol so I am sorry for the super delay even though I told one of my reviewers it was going to be up sooner than what I am posting now.

Shit happens.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>chapter 2: means to an end<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome woke up when she heard someone knocking on her door.<p>

"Hey Kagome-chan, we are on are way to the mall for some shopping, did you want to come with us?"

Kagome felt completely groggy, and stuffed down a yawn in order to tell Yukari to go on with out her. If anything, she wanted to stay in bed now that the sun was up. That feeling that she was being watched irritated the living hell out of her but when 1:00 a.m. came around, and the power cut back on, she couldn't feel the presence anymore but she was able to detect the cameras that was in her room. This went on for a couple of weeks.

She needed to have a very sincere talk with Mitsuru.

Sliding herself out of the bed, she grabbed her towel and bathing supplies and headed to the showers.

After she took her shower, and blew out her hair, she returned to her room and got dressed. The weather was warming up quickly so she decided to put on a pale blue sun dress. She grabbed her mp3 player, a pair of white sandals from her closet, and made her way down to the living room. When she got down there she was surprised to see Minato sleeping on the couch. Ever since Junpei moved in with them, she was seeing Minato more and more during the day.

"Hey, lazy. Didn't feel like being a pack mule with Junpei?"

Minato grunted and rolled deeper into the couch.

"I feel like cooking tonight. Is curry okay?" she asked him from the door.

"Not too spicy." he muttered and she smiled. It was like this a lot between the two of them. Minato and his sister were both bottomless pits and could eat disgusting amounts of food. So when she cooked, she made sure to make extra so everyone else can eat as well.

Grabbing the shopping basket, she made her way to the monorail music blasting in her ear.

_I will burn my dread..._

'this song it actually pretty good.' after Minako pretty much forced her to listen the song, Kagome downloaded it and loved it.

The train ride to Naganaki shrine was pretty long. She could have went to the market by the mall, but she preferred the fresh ingredients from the vendors that wasn't too far from the shrine.

As the train sped over the water she could feel her mind wander...she couldn't believe that she let herself go so bad. Thinking about the many nights her mother would find her by the Goshinboku, crying her eyes out, or how she would yell at Souta for even bringing up the past. That wasn't her, that wasn't who she was. She let her anger consume her but at what cost? Who was left to take her rage and frustration out on?

"Now approaching Naganaki" Kagome stood and got off the train when the doors opened. A gust of warm air hit her as the train pulled off causing both her hair and her dress to blow in the wind.

"Woah..." she heard someone whisper.

"Isn't that Kagome-san from class 2-A?"

"Wow, she is gorgeous, how did she get her hair so long and shiny?"

Kagome groaned and made her way out of the station, she wasn't really in the mood to mingle with her fellow schoolmates out side of school.

Walking past the shrine she made it to the open market vendors. Kagome smiled at a few of them that greated her, offering deals on fish and raddishes. This was her all time favorite place to shop since everything was locally grown, caught and raised. She could feel her mouth water at the thought of a fresh omelette for tomorrows breakfast.

Picking up some eggs, potatoes, carrots, wild parsley, beef, celery, curry powder and soy sauce she was ready to leave.

The sun was beaming on her as she waited for the train to come back around. She was deep in thought until she felt someone walking up behind her. Withought thinking, she spun aroun getting ready to front kick whomever it was when a hand grabbed her leg.

Looking into the warm brown eyes of her Kenjustu instructor.

"Kumura-sensei!" Kagome bowed low in apology. She really needed to listen to her music with on bud. She was gonna end up hurting somebody.

"Higurashi-san, I see you are just as lively outside of school as your are in it. How are you?"

"I am fine. How are you doing today?"

Kumura shrugged his shoulders and smiled a lazy smile, "I could have been a lot worse if I hadn't blocked that kick." Kagome could feel her cheeks grow warm from the slight jab.

"I'm actually on my way from the shrine. Do you need help with that?" he asked her but Kagome declined.

The two chatted about technique styles and Kumura couldn't help but ask her something.

"Higurashi-san, I couldn't help but wonder..."

"About my techniques sir?" at his nod, Kagome began to explain.

"My mother's maiden name is Tsukino. Originally from Izumo."

"Ah, I see. What a privilege it is to train with a descendent of Tsukino, Iyasu. Creator of the Mangetsu-Ryu and master of the original 8. Tell me, have you followed in his footsteps? Are you going to earn your moon name as well?"

Kagome nodded. In order to earn her moon name she had to master the original 8 samurai techniques. Then, she had to learn each phase of the Mangestu-Ryu. Only then, will she be considered a master swordsmen.

"I am almost complete. I have one more phase and then I will travel to Izumo to receive my moon name." Kumura nodded.

"Only 20 people have managed to earn a moon name. The last one was Tsukino, Miyu. The Izayoizuki"

"Sensei, I know my family story." she told him with a smile and a blush formed on his face as he mumbled an apology.

"It's alright. She was my Sousobu. My mother started her training but never completed it. But Sensei, you said train with me. Didn't you mean train me."

"Higurashi-san, I may be older than you but I am not stupid. I can tell you are much more advance than myself and anyone in our group. Now knowing that you are a Tsukino only solidified that. Now, I am heading home, be careful out here."

Kagome nodded and bowed to him as he headed to his train.

This was the only reason why she joined the kendo club in the first place. She needed people to practice with (on). She was actually looking forward to the eventual trip to Izumo.

After the uneventful train ride home, she entered the dorm to see Minato still on the couch, in the exact same way she left him. Walking into the kitchen, she began cooking.

"It smells great in here," Kagome looked over her shoulder and greeted Akihiko.

"hey you! Had a good run?"

Akihiko grinned at her and waved his arm that was in the cast. "I can take this off soon, so I'll be able to fight with Minato and the others again."

"Minato is in the boxing club?" Kagome asked, curiously. Akihiko flinched at his slight slip and Yukari jumped in to save him.

"Is that curry I smell?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, I made my famous curry. It's from a west indian recipe. (2)"

"West? What kind of curry is indian curry then?" Minako asked looking over Kagome's shoulder.

"East. Well, more like South Asian. Either way, you're gonna like it. Now get the plates." Kagome looked back at Akihiko and when they made eye contact, she inwardly smirked at the nervous look he gave her.

Yeah, she caught his slip up.

After getting Minato off the couch, they all ate and chatted about what they had to do in school the next day when Kagome felt her cellphone vibrate in her pocket.

"If you will excuse me, I have to take this. Minako-chan, it is your turn to do the dishes."

"Hai!" she cheered getting up and heading to the sink.

Going upstairs as quickly as possible, she opened her phone as soon as her door closed.

"Yes?"

"What a rude way to answer the phone." it was never a question with this man.

"Well, I know for fact that they're cameras in my room. One in the vent, one attached to the curtain rod and another placed in a crack adjacent to my bed."

"Can your lips be read?"

"no. I'm facing the door right now. It is a wonder why I didn't see the one in the vent. It was the first one I found."

"Take them down. I put more money in your account, so you should be good for the next month."

"Thanks." and she heard him hang up the phone.

After removing all three of the cameras, Kagome then walked across the hall and knocked on Mitsuru's door.

"Entrevous." she heard form the other side of the door.

Opening the door and shutting it behind her, she couldn't help but roll her eyes at the pretentious design of Mitsuru's room. Meanwhile, everyone elses' room looked so basic while hers look like a suite in a ritzy hotel.

"Ah, Kagome-chan. What a surprise. Is everything alright?"

Kagome smiled and placed the cameras and mics on her coffee table.

"Yes and No. I'm not sure why you guys are sneaking out at midnight, I'm not sure why there seems to be a big secret going on around here, but by no means will I accept being spied on. So spill. What are you trying to gain from me? Why are these in my room?" Mitsuru started to say something but Kagome cut her off.

"If I was you Mitsuru, I would tell the whole truth or you won't have to worry about taking over your fathers company because once I am through with it, you won't inherit nothing but a box with his desk items."

"Such brazen words." she said taking a sip from her tea.

"Don't test me Kirijo, I don't need to use my name to get what I want and do what I want. If I did, you wouldn't even exist. Now, start speaking."

Mitsuru place her tea cup down and sat back in her chair. "It has been a while since I heard you speak like this. Alright, I will explain. Would you believe me if I said that a day consists of more than 24 hours?"

"Does the green sky, big moon, bloody walls and coffin mess that I been seeing come with it."

"Yes. As the chairman explained to the twins, the Dark Hour is a time period hidden between one day and the next. It occurs each night, at midnight but people aren't aware of it. People who have the ability to walk around during this hour can use/have the potential to use a certain abilities with the help of personas."

"Personas? What the hell is that?"

"It's hard to explain. With the help of these personas that we can summon, we defeat shadows that prey on people sleeping in there coffins. There are stronger shadows in Tartarus, and since I told you this much, I might as well take you along on a solo trip." Mitsuru stood up and walked over to one of her dressers.

After grabbing something from on top of it, Mitsuru walked back over to Kagome and handed her a small box. Opening it, looked down at the strange gun shaped object.

"It doesn't have a chamber..."

"It is not a gun. This is called an evoker. During the dark hour, we use this to summon our personas. I will cancel our normal operation for the night and the two of us will head to Tartarus. Bring this with you."

Kagome nodded, slightly confused at what the hell she was getting herself into.

Standing up, she began to leave the room but was stopped by Mitsuru.

"How did you find the cameras?"

Kagome grinned, "If I told you that dear friend..." and with that she closed to door.

* * *

><p>"Wow!" Kagome gasped in awe at what used to be their school. It felt like she just stepped into an awful anime.<p>

Mitsuru chuckled at her wonder. It seemed like this would be the natural reaction at seeing the school transformed into this place.

"So what do I do now?"

"Well nothing quite yet, give me a moment while I set my bike up."

As mitsuru began to tinker with her bike Kagome decided to look around when she felt a suddent pulse. Turning to her left, she saw a glowing blue door that seemed to be calling to her.

"What...?" and then her mind went completely blank.

* * *

><p>When Kagome opened her eyes, she could see shadows moving and felt as if she was in an elevator. The next thing she noticed was that she was laying on a sofa with a cloth on her head.<p>

"Well, hello there." Kagome turned to see a golden eyed woman staring down at her.

"Where am I?"

"You my dear, are in the velvet room. My master was not expecting another guest for sometime." This time, a golden eyes male spoke to her.

"Also, this fell to the ground earlier." A younger golden eyed girl said to her. In her hand was the complete Shikon jewel.

Kagome snatched it from her outstretched, surprised at it's still pure state.

"Now why would you put a little trinket like that in your..."

"What are you three doing?" They all turned to see Igor walking towards them, cane in hand.

"Nothing master, the surprise guest awoken." the man said.

Nodding, Igor snapped his fingers and a second couch appeared. Then the room revolved so that Kagome could now clearly see that she indeed in some strange elevator. There was also a clock that kept spinning as well and was making her dizzy just looking at it.

"Welcome, to the velvet room. Where..."

"Before you finish that, let me ask you a question? I had this sealed inside of me...how did the spell break?"

"All outside magic is immediately dispelled. Now, this is very peculiar...you haven't completely unlocked your potential to use personas but you have the wild card ability. You haven't even signed a contract and yet here you stand before me...very odd indeed."

"You know about personas?"

"Yes...more will be revealed over time dear miko, for now, you must awaken. 'Till we meet again, Kagome."

"Wait!"

* * *

><p>"Kagome!" Kagome snapped her head in Mitsuru's direction in surprise.<p>

"No Honorifics. Does this mean we are best friends now."

"You spaced out for nearly 10 minutes and the fact that I dropped the honorifics from your name is all you question?" Mitsuru said shaking her head.

"So now what?"

"the reason why I brought you is because I know you can handle yourself with a weapon. I figured you would bring your arrows with you, but instead you brought a sword."

"Yeah, I'm not completely sure why I did it either. So, do I teleport when I touch the door?"

"In an away. The others have made it to the 3rd floor, before I made them come back. Fighting in the dark hour for long periods of time can caused serious exhaustion and sickness."

Kagome thought back to the times she seen Minako oddly quiet, and pale.

"The twins are the current leaders since Akihiko is incapacitated. We only send a four man group so we have to rotate according to needs. If you run into a glowing green orb, it will teleport you back here, If you see a dull or glowing golden arch, touch it and it will transport you here as well but later, when you have recovered, you can go back to the floor you left. I would ask that you avoid fighting any guardians as everyone else needs the training."

"So, what does your persona look like?" she asked. She could see a faint out line of something behind Mitsuru but it didn't feel malevolent so she figured it was the essence of her persona.

"I will show you that at another time. Now, go ahead and touch the door."

Kagome raised her hand and touch the door and a light surrounded her, teleporting her to the unknown.

* * *

><p>hey guys so I didn't quite reach 3000 words but more is to come soon.<p>

Here is some information:

Kagome's mother and family information will be explained eventually.

Kagome and Mitsuru's friendship will be explained eventually.

As for where we are right now in, game wise- we are at April/26/2009

Mangetsu-Ryu means- Full Moon

Iyasu means-to heal or mend

Tsukino means- moon field

West Indian curry is know to not use the 20 different spice blends that can be found in Indian curry and also don't use star of anise in it (which is slightly true but my family does). West Indian curry tends to be more like a stew compare to Indian curry that is thick as hell and great with roti. West Indian curry is sweet and spicy as well...great with rice n peas (an tings)!

Sosoubo(u)- great grandmother

Unlike the traditional 12 phases of the moon, Japan has 14. here's a link for that: . go. Jp/ eng /indepth /cultural/kie /moon/kie_moon_ or google the 12 phases of the moon in Japanese

Also, since we are talking about the moon, i have finished writting a sailor moon/inu xover that starts during the silver milleniuim. think i should post it?


End file.
